Stupid Little Rumors
by Yourlittleinsanedoll
Summary: Zexion never did like rumors. They are stupid, unnecessary, and annoying. So when Zexion and Demyx are ordered to investigate mysterious rumors, it’s no surprise he hates them even more. What he didn’t know was that a rumor can sometimes be true...AU,Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Title**: Stupid Little Rumors

**Author**: DarkAngelKarissa

**Pairing**: mentioned Akuroku

**Warnings**: AU, yaoi, shounen-ai.

**Disclaimer**: all characters belong to Squaresoft. If they belonged to me, you will see LOTS of YAOI. Also if the plot sounds familiar to anyone, please contact me and I will fix it.

**Summary**: Zexion never did like rumors. To him they are stupid, unnecessary, and annoying. So when Zexion and Demyx are ordered to investigate mysterious rumors, it's no surprise he hates them even more. What he didn't know was that a rumor can sometimes be true and can open people's eyes to things they didn't want to see. Zexion will found out how such a small thing can change his life forever.

**Author's Note:**If you're confused, this chapter is apart of a later chapter, so will most likely see this again but longer.

**Remember**:

"Talking."

_Thoughts._

Time Skip

**Emphasis on words.**

* * *

"_If ignorance is bliss, then stupidity must be ecstasy." - Anonymous_

* * *

Zexion gasped and painfully took in another shaky breath. The pain in his abdomen was almost too great to bear as every small movement in his arm brought another jolt of pain.

Tears threatened to flow out from the corners of his eyes and the feeling of the weapon lodged in his abdomen was making his body numb and his vision fuzzy.

"Demyx," He managed to croak out. The injured steel-blue haired teen narrowed his eyes and looked at the figure hovering over him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Demyx, you idiot, you got to get away." It was amazing that he still managed to insult Demyx at a time like this.He let out a silent breath and closed his eyes.

Experiencing trauma had never been Demyx's strongest point, he knew. He looked scared and he could tell that he didn't know what to do, what he should do. But even if this was too much for him, Demyx knew he had to leave Zexion behind.

But instead of running as Zexion commanded, Demyx knelt by the teen's side shaking his head in silent refusal. Scowling at his disobedience, Zexion found the strength to push him away and tumble to the ground. Demyx tossed him a hurt look.

"Listen to me, we-" Zexion took in another shaky breath, "both can't get caught." Zexion exhaled in slowly and painfully popped onto his elbows, "It's important you make it back,"

"But-"

"No. **LEAVE NOW**!" He interrupted, yelling, hoping Demyx would listen. Demyx bit his lip and winced at the venom in Zexion's voice.

"I can't!" He squeaked. "I'm sorry!"

Demyx's eyes fell down to the ground, his shoulders slumping. Zexion growled. If Demyx was not to be caught he would have to leave now to escape. There wasn't much time left to be arguing like this.

The footsteps and shouts of their posers could be heard from where he lay on the ground. Zexion could see Demyx also heard them, for his blue eyes widened in panic. But still he failed to move.

"DEMYX!"

That seemed to snap him out of his daze. Demyx rushed to his side once again, this time, with surprising strength, lifted Zexion to his feet. He hissed and cursed as white hot pain shot though his body as he was lifted. Demyx lifted Zexion's arm carefully over his shoulder hoping that he wasn't causing him too much pain.

"Demyx, you stubborn asshole, leave **me** and **run**," Zexion growled, getting frustrated with him. He struggled best as his condition would allow against Demyx's strong hold. But it was no good, he was only wearing himself out faster.

_Why won't he listen!?_

"Why don't you stop being such a **HARDASS** and let me **save **you?! You always have that pole stuck up your ass! Somebody should really check that out for you! " Demyx snapped back.

Zexion blinked.

_Well, that was unexpected and nice to knew he still has a sense of humor at a time like this._

Finally taking a good look at the blonde's face, the determination and desperation to save him burned within his eyes, and he knew just by seeing, that he could not stop Demyx, no matter how loud he shouted or argued.

But… with the blood flawing freely from his wound, he knew that it will leave a trail to follow. He frowned slightly. Even with this in mind, Zexion decided if they were caught it wouldn't be so bad because... Demyx would be with him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed.

He decided it was time to maybe let Demyx lead the way, besides he was getting tired. So when Demyx's eyes practically challenged him to protest, he want lamp and stopped struggling against him. When Demyx saw him give up, his face slipped into a wide grin.

He simply grinned and said, "So, did you finally get that pole out?"

"No." Demyx laughed at his bad humor.

"Hey Zexion?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry I'll get it out someday," He said. "And sorry…I yelled at you."

Zexion smirked a bit, "Not likely and don't worry about it."

They decided that they wasted enough time and together they began to walk away from the soldiers that were getting closer and into the shadows of Disney Castle.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all loved it!


	2. Questions

**Title:** Stupid Little Rumors

**Author: **DarkAngelKarissa

**Pairing: **mentioned Akuroku

**Warnings: **AU, yaoi, Shounen-ai

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Squaresoft. If they belonged to me, you will see LOTS of YAOI. Also if the plot sounds familiar to anyone, please contact me and I will fix it.

**Summary: **Zexion never did like rumors. To him they are stupid, unnecessary, and annoying. So when Zexion and Demyx are ordered to investigate mysterious rumors, it's no surprise he hates them even more. What he didn't know was that a rumor can sometimes be true and can open people's eyes to things they didn't want to see. Zexion will found out how such a small thing can change his life forever.

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts._

Time Skip

**Emphasis on words.**

**Author's Note: **Sorry if you're confused, the last chapter was what it is to come...urghhh I hope you understand what I mean.

* * *

"_Never make someone your everything… because once they're gone…you'll have nothing…"__- Anonymous_

* * *

Leaves crunched beneath his black boots, causing a bone-crushing sound to echo through out the dense woods that surrounded the town called Twilight Town.

Rabbits darted in and out of the bushes, pausing every now and then with ears perked and ready to hop at the first sign of trouble, while a couple of twittering swallows twirled overhead, singing to one another.

A little bird hopped back and forth, up and down on a small wooden branch to another overhead. It really was a beautiful place; fresh, green, and wonderfully ornate, the woods were also peacefully calm. The air smelled of dirt and flowers.

He hated it.

Intense blue eyes stared at the little sun light that punctured the thick treetops. The pale faced male teen didn't like the light but welcomed the warmth it gave him, his steel-blue hair shined brightly. He may hate it but it was nice in the woods and he would actually be enjoying himself if only…

"Zexyyy!"

…he wasn't there. Said Zexion's pale lips, formed a scowl at the ridiculous nickname Demyx, his dirty-blond haired companion, insisted addressing him by. Zexion had hoped that Demyx would be engrossed (everything these days fascinated Demyx) by the blood colored roses they passed, that he might be able to sneak away.

Unfortunately, luck had a history of biting him in the ass. He thought of the one person that caused his misery, Xemnas, that bastard. Xemnas always did have a twisted sadistic sense of humor, especially towards him.

Superior only partnered Demyx and him to fuel his pleasure. Zexion swore somehow he'll get his revenge against his silver-haired leader. Xemnas knew he had a low tolerance of Demyx's… playful nature… and that's putting it lightly.

However, Zexion knew why Superior would pair them together on this particular assignment as this. With Zexion's skill in illusion and Demyx's friendly personality, they would be the best choice to complete this mission. Demyx may be over friendly for the organization's liking but there were times when he was useful.

Zexion himself couldn't deny the value Demyx had in Organization XIII; there were times the mullet haired teen had proved his usefulness to Zexion. More importantly, he was loyal. Many of the other members were plotting to betray the Organization everyday.

Zexion recalled when Marluxia, the Organization's lord of Castle Oblivion at the time, hoped to control Sora with Namine's memory altering powers and use him to overthrow the rest of the Organization. Larxene was a co-conspirator in Marluxia's plot. Zexion and Lexaeus sought to counter Marluxia by using Riku as their pawn.

Axel had served as a double agent, pretending to join with Larxene and Marluxia, but allowed Namine to see Sora and foil Marluxia's plan. They all were defeated. Zexion himself almost died, how he will lose to those brats, he'll never know.

The blond looked flushed when he finally caught up to him. Zexion created quiet a distance between them, he always did walk fast.

"Zexion, why'd you leave me?" Demyx complained (more like whined) when his breathing became less raged. Zexion debated weather he should brother to answer or not.

After weighting the pros and cons, he let out a silent breath and closed his eyes, deciding that he'd simply block out the young boy's annoying vocals. When Demyx finally understood that Zexion wasn't going to answer, his patience ran thin.

Apparently, he wasn't used to being ignored, "You're not goin' answer me are you?" He was already used to his antics and knew that saying anything would be useless, and a horrible waste of time and energy.

After another unanswered question, Demyx huffed out of annoyance, making a rather retarded face and stick his little pink tongue out at him.

"Geez, can you get even more childish?" Zexion uttered dryly, rolling his blue eyes. Demyx pouted and made a rather ugly gesture with his hand bluntly in Zexion's way. The blonde could not fail to notice the murderous look in his dark, blue eyes, but apparently he didn't care.

Typical Demyx.

It wasn't long before Demyx spoke up again; he wasn't that much surprised though. Demyx was never the type to stay quiet for long. The dirty blond always hated any silence (while he loved it). In fact, Demyx rarely got angry at all. He always appeared to be this big bunch of smiles, always talking and full of energy.

The blond-head was distracting enough with his bobbing hair and buddle personality that shone through him without him, even saying anything that Zexion found that he couldn't concentrate. This unique trait of his is what made him the black sheep among Organization XII. While Demyx was cheerful or happy, the rest were sadistic or indifferent.

He will rather die than admit it... but Demyx was kind of a relief to him. Being around cocky bastards all the time was not what it cut out to be.

"Uhhh… Zexion do ya think they actually did it?" Demyx timidly asked him.

His question caught Zexion slightly off-guard. Now this was worth his attention, unlike the worthless junk that Demyx insisted bleeding his ears with. Zexion briefly glanced at him.

The dirty blonde-haired person **SOUNDED** serious and **LOOKED **serious. The frown on his face was so distinct, Zexion was amazed at that Demyx was possible at frowning. Well, this was new, never has he seen this side of him until now. But Demyx put up a good point.

Did they really do it?

It started when Axel and Roxas returned from that clock tower they adored, with them they brought back the news that was not only shocking but also impossible.

He scowled.

To think that Sora and his friends would attack the one of the many things they themselves so strongly fought to protect was…hard to believe. It was weird and by far the most unbelieving of them all. So when they were first informed by Axel and Roxas of Sora and his friends attacking Hollow Bastion, the Organization was skeptical.

He even didn't believe it.

* * *

Flashback

"_May I ask what you were doing away from Castle Oblivion_ _without MY permission in the first place?" Superior's_ _deep voice was quiet, but commanding. _

_Axel pouted, _"_Awwww, We were just having a little fun_," _than, much to everyone's horror (Demyx not included) he proudly patted Roxas's ass, clearly enjoying the horrified and, in Demyx's case, gleeful stares._

_"Must you tell us all of your sexual activities?"_

_"…"_

_"Gross!"_

_"…" _

_"Whoa-oh, go Axel!" _

_"DAMNIT Axel what did I tell you-"Xemnas interrupted Roxas, raising his hand, demanding silence._

_"Back to the point," he didn't look happy._

_"Well, if you ask me, if you really expected us to believe you over a stupid rumor, you are a more fool than you look Axel," Larxene, the only female in the Organization, rolled her eyes in pure boredom. _

_"Shut up, bitter old woman," Axel yelled, "just because you have no one to __**bang **__doesn't mean you can take it out on me and nobody asked YOU!" Axel protested, clearly offended, defending his pride. Demyx could be heard laughing over Larxene's loud growling. _

_Larxene scowled, "Shut up you little prick!" Groans and sighs (and giggles) could be heard throughout the room that all the Organization was stuffed in. Most of them didn't want to be there and Larxene wasn't helping with her screeching, but no one dared to shut her up though. _

_Larxene's wrath was more feared than Xemnas's._

_Roxas interrupted before either could start an argument, a little flushed after Axel's little comment, "Look, we're not saying to believe what we say but we're telling the truth. I just think it won't hurt to check it out."_

_"The kid's right,"_ _Xigbar __agreed, looking thankfully at the blond boy, "but it's not up to us, it's up to Superior." Everyone looked at Xemnas who had placed himself near a corner, Saix by his side. Xemnas had been quiet most of the meeting; most would have forgotten he was even there if his presence wasn't so demanding alone._

_When the silver-haired nobody spoke up, he made sure there was no room for argument, "Axel since it was you who brought it to our attention, you will look for someone else to be involved with this… interesting information. Search wherever you want. Come back in one week."_

_"Yes Superior!" _

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. That will make me REALLY happy.


End file.
